sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
SW1ki:SW1kiProject Galactic Empire
SW1kiProject Galactic Empire is a SW1ki project aimed at expanding upon, improving and compiling the vast history of the Galactic Empire as it has played out upon Star Wars MUSH. Scope This project aims primarily to improve the coverage of topics related to the Empire in the SW1ki. In support of this goal, this SW1kiProject will define standards for articles and track our progress in such coverage. It will also be a central place for those interested in such topics to discuss common themes. Articles within this project that need to be updated or created may be listed below. Goals The overall goal of this project is to provide the MUSH community with accurate, useful, content-rich articles regarding the Empire. *Unify and improve articles regarding the Empire. *Identify and create articles for Imperial topics that have not been covered. *Encourage Imperial players to create and maintain character pages on the SW1ki. *Create an accurate historical record of Imperial events (using articles, roleplay logs, and IGN broadcasts). *Keep articles synchronized with the MUSH. Participants *Prospero *Danik *Krieg *Korynn Templates, etc. Project Banner :Template: This banner should be added to the talk page of all articles within the scope of this project. To Do :See also: : /ToDo *'Project Maintenance' Setup activities remaining: **Determine what subpages need to be created. **Create project template. **Determine list of articles in scope of project. **Add project banner template to project articles. *'Cleanup / Expansion' Improve articles for major (coded) Imperial systems and planets. (see also: SW1kiProject Astrographics) Planets **Planet: Kamino **Planet: Ord Trasi **Planet: Selene **Planet: O'paal **Planet: Kuat **Planet: Athaniss **Planet: Carida **Star System: Faylar ***Planet: Dreven **Planet: Kessel **Planet: Korriban Occupied Worlds **Planet: Sullust **Planet: Corellia **Planet: Chandrila **Planet: Coruscant Cities **Imperial City **Imperial City (Selene) **O'paal Major **Central City **Kuat City **Old Imperial City **Coronet City **Byllurun **Hanna City Characters *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Wyth Skellheim *Ariak Caldny *Alora *Lara Grayson *Alaric Darkstar *Morlok Adlerson *Warlord Tagger *Warlord Dobbs *Jon Christian Andrews *Grand Moff Valence *Director Dekan *Holger *Moff Galenx *Russel Canis *Jarl Rellik *Lorn Rhys *Dark Lord Sabbathius Osbourne *Lexington Atticus *Benjamin W. Rastus *Airion Cimber *Drocal Arconen *Bacharan Valak *Labatiel Atrox *Claris Dixon *Tac Dixon *Dred Engels *'Isaac' (?) *Venus Darkstar *Darth Pain *Cort Stasus *Markus Cole *Tera Leigh *Simon Sezirok *Morganna Tazecks *Tsaran Joir *Umbriel of Vequess *Salin Fawzy *Hawke Taren *Devron Nuleshek *Petra Doom *Tlaknot Dakar *Calipso Doom *Elrick Doom *Lord Director Hul Loris Pantek *Emperor Aleister Vadim Conflicts, Battles Check out Battles and Conflicts. Nearly all the battles in the GCW have some Imperial involvement, so any extra info and improvement of these battles with Imperial information is useful. Organizations *Vigilant Movement *Shadow Guard *Imperial Ruling Council *Interim Ruling Council *Grand Admiral's Council *Grand General's Council *Imperial Intelligence **Ubiqtorate **Other subdivisons *Moff's Council *Dark Side Elite *Inquisitorius *Emperor's Hand *Royal Guard Ranks *Grand Admiral *Grand General *Moff *Grand Moff *Supreme Moff *Military Executor *Grand Vizier *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces *Imperial Navy ranks *Imperial Army ranks *Stormtrooper and Royal Guard ranks *COMPNOR and Imperial Intelligence ranks *Imperial Advisor Ships, Units *List of Starships in Imperial Navy *[[SSD Palpatine|HIMS Palpatine]] *[[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]] *[[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] *[[I2SD Emperor Valak|HIMS Emperor Valak]] *[[I2SD Emperor Valak II|HIMS Emperor Valak II]] *[[I2SD Tormentor|HIMS Tormentor]] *[[I2SD Sovereign|HIMS Sovereign]] *[[ISD Vanguard|HIMS Vanguard]] *[[I2SD Malevolent|HIMS Malevolent]] *[[ISD New Order|HIMS New Order]] *[[VSD Vindictive|HIMS Vindictive]] *[[VSD Eviscerator|HIMS Eviscerator]] *[[VSD Iniquity|HIMS Iniquity]] *[[VSD Malignant|HIMS Malignant]] *[[V2SD Nemesis|HIMS Nemesis]] *[[RSD Retribution|HIMS Retribution]] *[[INTC Inhibitor|HIMS Inhibitor]] *[[INTC Oppressor|HIMS Oppressor]] *[[ISC Ravager|HIMS Ravager]] *[[ICC Admiral Haederfeld|HIMS Admiral Haederfeld]] *[[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]] *[[ICC Javelin|HIMS Javelin]] OOC Info * Clean up the OOC info on Imperial faction pages. Category:SW1kiProjects